Come Home!
by timeangel13
Summary: Naruto is missing, and Hinata is making a poor decision because of it. The only way to save Hinata from this decision is for Naruto to come home! NaruHina


**Author's Notes**

OK so in this Naruto is hokage, and he's married to Hinata. Awesome right well not quiet. Like my other NaruHina fan fiction this is completely centered around a major problem, that could kill there relationship.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Original concept belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

I was sitting on my bed crying again. Lately I had been doing allot of crying. It was because of the news I got almost 2 weeks ago.

**

* * *

**

2 Week ago

I was cooking dinner for myself and Neji, who was keeping me company that night. Every other day I would call up someone to join me for dinner, because Naruto was visiting Gaara in Sanah. He was dealing with some sort of political matter, he wouldn't talk about. There was a knock at the door, so I cheerfully went to get it, thinking it would be Neji. Looking back I wish it were. Someone from the Anbu Black Ops stood there, head tilted down. "Mrs. Uzumaki I am sorry to inform you that your husband did not make it back from Sanah. It has been 72 hours since he has gone missing. Unfortunately this means he is reported as dead unless found within 2 weeks." He disappeared as soon as he was done explaining. Neji came up from the stair well to my right, and I broke down just as he saw me.

**

* * *

**

Present

There was no funeral, and there would be none. No body to bury, so there couldn't be a funeral. I could hear a knock at the door now so I composed myself, got up and got the door. It was sakura. She stopped by often to check in on me. Allot of people did, but it was usually Sakura or Neji, sometimes both. "Hay Hinata-Chan. Anything new?" For some reason everyone thought Naruto would come to me first instead of going to check in with Lady Tsunade who was filling in while he was gone. Only a few of us thought he was going to make it back in time, and Tsunade was one of them. I shook my head and stepped to the side so Sakura could come in. She knew that I was telling her she could come in. I hadn't said much since I found out. I wanted to believe he would get home but if he wasn't home by 6:30 tonight he would be counted as dead. I wouldn't be able to take that. Even if he did really did survive no one would believe him if he tried to come back after that. Sakura stepped through the door and sat down on the couch, while I grabbed my apron, so I'd be able to cook something for Sakura and me. "Hinata you don't have to make me anything." I was unfortunate that she would say that. The only way I felt useful these days was by catering to my guests.

I looked ofter a sakura and softly spoke only one word. "Please?" Sakura seemed to get sad when I asked, nodding once in my direction. I cooked sushi and Rice balls. As I cooked I kept thinking of memories with Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Our first date

We were at Ichiraku's Ramon shop, around 6:00 in the evening. Naruto had finished 9 boles of Ramon, and was polishing off his 10Th. After slurping up every bit of broth he put it down on the counter, exhaling loudly. When he looked at me I noticed he had a noodle hanging of the tip of his nose. This made me giggle. It was so funny. He looked kind of like a walrus. Obviously he had no clue it was even there, so I pointed at. Naruto immediately caught on, pulling it off his nose and putting it in his mouth. Then he put his Arm around my shoulders laughing with me. "Are you having fun Hinata?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly. "Y........yes Naruro-kun"

**

* * *

**

His proposal

We were walking in the woods hand in hand, around 9:30 in the evening. Suddenly Naruto stopped pulling me to a stop as well. "Hinata I have something I need to ask you" I smiled sweetly and nodded unaware of what he wanted. He pulled me over to a tree, not quite pushing me into it. His right hand was on the tree and his left one still in mine. He kissed me softly on the lips before saying anything. I somewhat didn't want him so say anything. I just wished that the particular moment would last forever. It of coarse came to an end, and I felt it was too soon. "Hinata-Chan Will you merry me?" I was shocked but I knew the answer.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. I nodded once, and gave my reply. "Of coarse I will Naruto-Kun"

**

* * *

**

The Wedding reception

I wasn't expecting Naruto to know how to dance, but he could. He stepped perfectly in sync with the beat. "Naruto-Kun! You can dance?"

He gave me his usual trademark goofy smile. "I had Sakura-chan teach me, just for this occasion" Naruto kissed me on the cheek playfully

**

* * *

**

The day after the Wedding

We had dissuaded no to go on a was parading around the village on his shoulders. I hadn't wanted him to at first, but he convinced me to let him. He had that same giant smile on his face, as he laughed. I eventually started to enjoy myself too. I was glad I let him do this.

**

* * *

**

Present

Sakura stayed with me for a couple of hours before she dissuaded to get back to Lady Tsunade. I went back to my room and cried again. It was approaching 6:00, and I made a hard decision. If he did come home he would check into the hokages office first. They wouldn't keep him for anymore then a half an hour. I would join him in death if he wasn't home by 6:30. 5 minutes till 6:00 I got a Kuni. 6:00 I stick it under a pillow, not wanting him to find me like that if he did come home. 6:10 I write a note explaining what /i was going to go:

_My Friends_

_I'm sorry for any inconvenience I cause anyone by ending my life like this, but I can't bring myself to keep going with out Naruto. I have tried to keep going, but I can't find anything that makes me useful. I'm no good as a Ninja, because of my emotions being so out of line. No one needs me for anything. I'm only a hindrance to your lives. Neji thank you for all you've done. I proud to have been related to someone so great. Sakura you were a good friend. Even till the end you kept visiting me in my depression. Tsunade Thank you for allowing Naruto to live his dream before he left really did look up to you. If anyone ever catches Sasuke tell him I thank him for everything he's done. Even after he betrayed us Naruto saw him as a close friend. Fighting to keep the promise he made to Sakura made him stronger. I don't think he wanted to bring Sasuke back for Sakura. I again apologies for my shameful actions. Good Bye._

_Hinata_

I finished writing it at 6:24. I got ready to end it all at 6:25. 6:26 Nothing. 6:27 I started to get scared. Could I really take my own life? 6:28 No more fear I had decided. Nothing could go against it. 6:29 I heard someone moving shut the front door. There was only 4 people that would walk in without knocking. Naruto, Neji, my sister, and my Father, and the last 3 would only come in if they saw me attempting this whole thing. I put the kuni down, and rushed to the hall that leads from the door. As soon as I got there my eyes weld up with tears at the sight I saw. There he was standing therein the entrance to our house. Naruto was home! I an to him as quickly As I could jumping into his arms, with mine warped around is neck. Letting my tears fall freely now, I pulled myself as close to him as I could. "Naruto! Your home!" His arms were already around my waste, holding me tightly to him.

He removed his right hand from my waste and put it on the back of my head pulling me into a soft sweet kiss. When he pulled away he spoke to me with a soft sweet voice "Hinata I missed you so much!" His voice went from sweet to concerned "Are you alright? Hinata why are you crying?"

"I..... it's nothing Naruto. What happened? Where were you?"

He kissed my for head lightly, and pulled closer to him, putting his cheek on the top of my head.

"There was some important matters I needed to attend to"

I looked at him with hopeful eyes. Sometimes he wasn't able to talk about what he dose on the job to anyone.

"Some one took Garra. They were asking for ransom. No one was to know about it but me, Temari, and Konkuro."

I Nodded Happy that he could talk about it this time, but I was still a little curious. Naruto knew me so well I didn't have to ask for him to answer most of my questions. It was the same for this time.

"We got him back safely. Well it was more like we arrived in time to watch the place he was being held burn to the ground, with him standing there watching it."

He had his usually cheerful smile on his face, rubbing the back of his head. Naruto's hand dropped and so did his smile.

"Hinata-chan I need to rest for a while alright?"

He was very tired I could tell. He started off towards the bedroom, and fell over about half way there. I pulled him up on my back, and brought him into the room. It was then that I realized I had left the kunai on the bed, and the note on the dresser. Removing the kunai from the bed I lay Naruto down on his back. I grabbed up the weapon of intent, and the suicide note, and left the room, closing the door on the way out. I put the kunai in the hall closet with the others, and went outside to burn the note. When I was done I came back inside, and started to cook some Roman for Naruto. He would be hungry when he woke up. I made sure to make plenty for him. He really did love his roman, and he didn't get to have any while on missions. I guess it was a Hokage thing. I was happy to finally be cooking for Naruto. Next time he leaves the village I'm going to go with him.

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes

I hope you all like how this turned out as much as I do. I really wasn't planing to put this much into it. I actually had to come up with 5 stories to do this because of all the flash backs. BTW I did those because I knew how I wanted it to end but I got stuck when Sakura showed up. All my inspiration pics are in my profile.


End file.
